Artemis Donut
BOW DOWN TO ME, PESKY MORTALS! JK, :3. Hi everybody! I'm that Wikia Weirdo who's a lazy bum, an overly creative wacko, and all around goddess of randomness. Call meh JK, Hades, or Artemis! About Me Real Name: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. The reason she lets everyone call her JK is because of her initials. The reason she also like Hades is because he is her favorite god, and also dark and mysterious, and she appreciates that. The reason she also uses Artemis is because she is also a maiden, and would love to know how to use a bow and arrow, along with other weapons. Age: Demigods have ages, unless you are a demigod/witch/demon/cake girl. Well, my b-day is June 25th, soooo.. get me a prezzie! :3 I'm also Cancer the Crab. Fairytale Parent: Uh, this is hard to answer. I'll just say I'm half-goddess with a cup of demon, a handful of wizardry, several spoonfuls of randomness, and with a drop of human blood. If there was a story it would be: The Weird Overachiever That Eats Too Many Sweets and Gets Angry Too Easily. ''Nice ring to it, don'tcha think? '''Home:' New Yoooo''oork... Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do-oo, Now you're in New Yoooooork!'' I live in a little surburban town in Queens. But, I still live in New York City, and I have been to Manhattan and The Bronx, and I love every part of my city. So the entire NYC is like my home. Ethnicity: '''I'm Chinese! To be specific, I'm Mandarin. '''Nicknames: JK, Hades, Artemis, JKixie, Hadixie, Artemixie, Artemis (insert food here). Wattpad: My account is JKDDXtreme About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #3 currently Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 2,600 points OCs 'My Guys' * Merana Little * Desdemona Marise Schicksal * Damien Constantine Schicksal * Tailor Quick * Copolla Wind-up * Diane Moon 'Future Peeps' *Milo Mishepeshu, trans-girl, daughter of the Water Panther, subtle and manipulating, yet curious, with 6-inch incisors and a tackling hug. *Vega Què, half-magpie, quarter-goddess, quarter mortal girl, daughter of the Weaving Goddess, bursting with life and curiousity, yet an undertone of heartbreak. *Ixchel B'alam, jaguar goddess of medicine, daughter of the Jaguar Sun, soothing and calm, almost always prepared for injuries. These are people I haven't made yet but don't want you to steal. Personality AKA Random Facts You Will Never Need I make it my job to incorporate referencs that no one gets into my everyday language. I am also fond of singing lines to answer questions. Like, frequently. Although I persist on doing this, people can actually bear me. Surprising, eh? I have a temper that's almost the size of my ego. Ahem, my Eggo. My giant Eggo. My ego, though? Non-existent on this Wikia, unless you "accidentally" strike a match on how awesome I am. Then's it's the size of a regular Eggo. Whoo, this is getting confusing! I actually hate people who someone make me frustsrated which is quite easy to do. The thing is, I may not actually let you know and just sit there fuming about desicions. Then when it's over, I'm pretty happy, and crack up at what I'm saying and wonder about how things might be different if I just exploded. Basically, I'm weird. I'm a go-to person for outfit descriptions and personality questions, and appearances, stuff like that. No surprise though, I am a HUGE detail freak! I might not always have the time, but if possible, I would spend hours perfecting personalities, outfits, infoboxes, fanfiction, well you get the idea. I might seem a little, dark. I love roleplaying as this character, Lord BellyButton( born in an RP!) because he gives me so many details to describe! From his guard dogs, called demon dogs, to his spooky lair(The Mansion of Lint!) to his REALLY unhealthy eating habits. Plus, gore, anyone? I'm all about writing blood-splattering fanfics, with a certain twistedness to it! You can find me in chat describing WEIRD things, sooo heads-up I guess! Appearance AKA The Creature That is Me Shorten Cerise Hood, chop her hair into a bob, give her dark brown/black eyes, and change her color palette to white, black, silver, and teal. Now you have me. Oh yeah, make her a vegetarian, too! OWO Friends AKA The Peeps That Can Actually Bear Me I'm really surprised I'm not a hermit on this wiki. Nyx, Scythe, Woot, Bessie, Hidden, Jabber, Regan, Rai, Rubi, Beauty, Zena, Sabine, Mish, Kitten, Taco, Ryu, Amaze, Sola, and more to be added when I explore more and learn other users' names!!! Trivia AKA Randomer Things *Her theme song is anything, depending on her mood. *Her favorite food is anything sweet! *She can speak Mandarin quite fluently *She shares the same birthday with her first(and best) OC. *She has a tendency to switch between first and third person, and that's so weird of me, right? *She has a crazy obsession with MCR, FOB, P!ATD, and PTX. Oh, and she fangirls a lot about them. *I'm actually Quotes Gallery Stuff I Drew Transparent2.png MerMerbyJK.jpg|MerMer's basic|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Merana_Little IMG 0930-1-.jpg|MerMer's WTW|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Merana_Little IMG 0940-1-.jpg IMG 0942-1-.jpg Pcartworkbyjk.jpg IMG 0944-1-.jpg|Artwork For Min Yao Chun|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Min_Yao_Chun IMG 0947-1-.jpg|Artwork of Schöne Faurst|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Sch%C3%B6ne_Faurst IMG 0965-1-.jpg|Quinn Schauer's Arwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Schauer IMG 0995-1-.jpg|Scythe Sasin's artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Scythe_Sasin IMG 0969-1-.jpg|Pythia Adalinda's Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Pythia_Adalinda Drawing(1).png|My First Computer Art! Drawing.png|My second Computer Art Drawing (2).png|My Third Computer Art/Writing IMG 0994-1-.jpg|Ella Thorn's artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Ella_Thorn IMG 0996-1-.jpg|Ava Adarna's Thronecoming artwork IMG 1034-1-.jpg|Artwork for Eris 'Bell' Morrigan|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Eris'Bell'Morrigan IMG 1035-1-.jpg|Merana Little's Legacy Day Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Merana_Little 20150914 202924-1-.jpg|Riverine Brook's Basic Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Riverine_Brooks Photos of Mah Random Stuff IMG 0953-1-.jpg|The book and pen used to create everything I've done on this wiki. IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? Category:Driver Category:JK